


Endless Forever

by JensenAckles13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was always ending. But Cas had said that they were endless so didn't that mean it was never supposed to end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Forever

Endless Forever

It's always the end of the world somewhere. Here. Heaven. Hell. Something is always ending. But the thing that's not supposed to end is him and Cas. That was never supposed to end because that was something Cas had called _endless_. And that means it's not supposed to end, right? Not ending would mean moving forward, laughing, making love, sharing worries, listening to _Can't Help Falling In Love_ until they ruined the record, watching the Indiana Jones movie marathon together until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

But endless is just a meaningless word among other meaningless words like _safe_ and _love_ and _I promise_. Cas promised. He had. He'd promised he'd call, he'd promised he'd be alright, he'd promised he'd come home. He didn't keep any of those promises.

Dean noticed that promises were also meaningless, easily broken, but something Cas had always kept. But the phone never rang. He never heard the roar of an engine outside.

Neither of them had gotten to say goodbye. But....he didn't think he could have. There was nothing good about goodbyes. They meant heartache and pain and tears and that was something he couldn't deal with because it was something he shouldn't _have_ to deal with. If someone says goodbye it means _forever_ and forever is a long, long time.

That's another thing Cas said. Forever. Dean had thought forever was a long time. But he knew that forever could mean next week or next month or last year. He knew forever could mean today or tomorrow or yesterday. He knew that to Cas, forever was as long as they'd had and his forever was over now.

Love, Cas had said, was more than just something you wanted and it was more than just some magical thing that happened. Love was fear and pain and tears. Love was the absence of solitude and the birth of fortitude. Cas had said it wasn't magical or perfect. He'd said it was broken and painful; beautifully dark. He'd said it wasn't something you could just do, it wasn't something that left you chained for life. He'd said it was something that made your palms sweat and your eyes sparkle and butterflies warm your belly.

Cas had said their love was endless. He'd said it would last forever. In a way, he was right. It did last forever, his forever. Just not Dean's. Now, Dean didn't have endless. He didn't have promises. He didn't have forever. He had silence. He didn't have Cas' voice. He didn't have Cas' soft footsteps.

Well, he supposed he did have endless and forever. He had endless silences that went on forever. He could change that. He just needed to drop the needle. But that would mean sound, not silence. That would mean acceptance, not regret. That would mean forgiveness, not anger. That would mean love, not grief.

The soft words of _Can't Help Falling In Love_ filled the endless silences that stretched on forever, the tune that meant acceptance and forgiveness and love.

The tune that meant the end of the endless silences that stretched on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I really like Destiel, don't I? Well, I know other people do too, so I guess this is for you guys!


End file.
